StAnD bY Me
by rikku-haruno
Summary: Judai esta triste...sus amigos no lo entienden...Johan lo kiere ayudar...Un pasado dolorosos...Asuka lo sabe...otros personajes...todo esto tiene q enfrentar johan solo para estar al lado de juai la persona a la que quiere... JudaiXJohan D: summary feoxDD


moShI!- moShI!  
xDD PS NU sE qUe DeCiR SOlo K es FiCk dE gx  
y PuEs HaSTa AhORa SeRá YaOi SeGúN IO _  
Y ClaRo Si A uSteDes LeS AgDrAda La IdEA n_n  
lA pAreJa PrInCIpAl es JohAn/jEsSE & JudAi/jAden  
xDD sin mas que decir _ CrEO xDD  
san  
ni  
ichi!!  
GoTcHa!! xDDD

- mis comentarios

**- descripciones o narracion**

_NoSoTroS SiEmPRe buScAmoS El PuNTo MeDio  
de nuEsTRaS aCciOnES...Al grAdO de QuE sI aLguIeN TiEnE qUe SAlIr AfeCTaDo  
sEaMOs NOsOTroS...y No TErcEroS....  
O eSO ES lO qUE yO PeNsAbA..._

-Era un día nuevo En La Academia DE duelos, PErO No Era" El Mejor" por así decirlo, el clima estaba del asco, todo gris con mucho, viento, la marea del el mar había subido como nunca antes, y aun así eso no evito que hubiera clase... (n/a: _ profesores tenían que ser TT-TT xDD)

-Hum!! por Ra como quieren que tengamos clases en un plano normal en medio de este tifón!!!!- bufo el novato rojo... (N/a: mas conocido xDD y además sexy *¬* xDD)

-aniki judai, en el tiempo que llevamos en la academia no te había visto tan enfadado o.o?, no pensé que el clima te enfadara tanto - se explico el pequeño sho, que estaba esperando a que su mejor amigo se terminara de cambiar

- no es eso, sho es solo que...bueno...como decirlo este clima me recuerda, algo que sucedió.. así que estos días no se si podré estar de humor ù.u- dijo judai un poco serio y molesto

- o.ò eh??, y eso tu eres siempre el mas alegre, por que dices es...

-Judai-kun!!!, sho- san,- interrumpió la voz de la reina del obelisco azul (n/a: see io *-* xDDD naa x) ) Así es Asuka T. quien estaba afuera del dormitorio rojo, saludando alegremente al pequeño Ra, y a Judai, quien ya estaba listo

-Asuka-san, buenos días n.n- dijo judai tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, para que no le cuestionaran mas y también para evitar que sho, siguiera preguntándole

Tenjoin-san(n/a: la verdad no puedo mentir u.u, nu se como se escribe el apellido de asuka ñ.ñUUU pero lo investigare x) ), buenos días- respondió Sho al saludo de su amiga, mientras el y judai bajaban las escaleras del dormitorio

-Buenos días , judai-kun, sho-san, díganme que hacen aquí??, no deberían ya ir en camino hacia la clase de chronos-sensei??, ya sabes judai-kun que tu no le caes muy bien que digamos al sensei

- baf, ni que me importara, solo por que le gane el duelo de examen ya hace drama ù.u- respondió poniendo una cara de molestia

- o.ò ah??, parece que alguien no se despertó muy feliz que digamos el día de hoy, verdad judai-kun?- replico su amiga

- ù.u , gomen, eso mismo le decía a sho, uff...discúlpenme chicos, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada-se explico diciendo lo ultimo con un tono mas serio

- nee, nee , aniki te perdonamos, pero mejor será hacerle caso a Asuka-san y darnos prisa, además de que podemos llegar tarde que tal si llueve?

-sho, tiene razón judai-kun, mejor apresurarnos--viendo a judai-- ah? y dime piensas ir solo con tu chaqueta roja??? o.ò por que no te pones el abrigo que nos facilitaron en la academia??

-naa, no tengo frio, bueno vamos chicos que ya empezo a llovisnar

-hai

**Los chicos fueron corriendo hasta la entrada de el edificio de la academia, cuando ya estaban por llegar la lluvia empezo mas fuerte, y como resultado Judai se mojo todo, y como no era suficiente la campana sonó, así que corrieron mas rápido al salón, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que chronos, todavía no llegaba(n/a: see me gusta hacerlos correr xDD, jajaja x) lo bueno es que chronos no ha llegado _ sino ya seria mucho sufrir para judai xDD)**

-uff... -_-"" casi no llegamos, y para colmo no esta el sensei- se quejo judai

- pero ve el lado bueno judai, te ahorraste un castigo xp- dijo la chica algo divertida por la actitud del slifer, ciertamente no le gustaba verlo enfadado, es mas esta era la 1 o 2 vez que lo veia enfadado, pero aun así le divertía

Se sentaron en su lugar, cuando se iban acercando vieron a johan, jun y kenzan quienes estaban hablando y no se habían dado cuenta de los recién llegados

- hola chicos n.n que hacen

- Asuka-san, hola pues estamos comentando, del duelo de ayer de kenzan - respondió el peliazul (n/a: johan w nyapi!!!)

-oh!, ya veo es cierto que fue una gran victoria no kenzan?

- así es sho, gane y por una gran diferencia de puntos, claro a mi favor *O*- decía emocionado el otro ra amarillo

-no, te ilusiones tonto, si te hubieras enfrentado a mi no estarías tan feliz ò.o-(n/A: adivinen quien dijo eso -__,- xDD)  
- nee, jun deja de presumir, estoy seguro que no hubieras podido contra mi soldado ¬¬

- quieres apostar!? ò.o

- n_nUU tranquilos chicos, ya no pasa nada, apropósito Asuka-san, y judai-kun?, Creí que estaría con ustedes

- eh? así estaba hace un rato con nosotros cuando nos acercamos a ustedes pensé que venia tras de mi o.o

- ah?-johan volteo a ver por todo el salón para encontrar a judai, y si lo logro, este se encontraba sentado apartado de el grupo de amigos con la cabeza baja, johan podía ver también como judai tenia su chaqueta mojada por la lluvia  
y como este estaba temblando un poco

**Se levanto de su lugar aprovecho que jun y kenzan estaban peleando y que asuka y sho los trataban de tranquilizar para acercarse a el.  
Judai estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que johan estaba a su lado, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de que este se quitaba su abrigo**(n/a: el que les dieron en la academia *o* xDDD) **para colocarlo sobre judai**

-nee, judai-kun , no es propio de ti estar tan callado y solo

-ah? Johan, hola ^^ , jeje disculpa es que hoy no tengo ganas de divertirme... u_u

- o.ò no lo entiendo, si tu eres siempre el mas animado de la academia, ahora por que el cambio?? tienes fiebre??-**cuando dijo lo ultimo poso su mano sobre la frente de judai, alo que este se sonrojo levemente, en ese instante se escucho u estruendoso relámpago que hizo que judai, alejara la mano de su amigo y escondiera de nuevo su rostro en la mesa** (n/a: no se si me explique , xDDD recuerdan cuando se queda dormido en clases?? ^^ pues así es como ocultaba su rostro xDD)

- eh? judai esta bien o.o-dijo johan con algo de preocupación

-johan, gracias pero en verdad no lo hagas, no te preocupes por mi, no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que la ultima vez en que alguien se preocupo por mi

- o.o? judai , si te refieres al incidente de yubel yo....

- no es eso... solo déjenme solo no quiero ver a nadie en este momento - todo eso lo decía con la voz algo cortada y su rostro escondido aun

-u_u judai-kun esta bien....pero

-nada, déjame solo por favor johan, te lo suplico...

-esta bien....- **respondió un tanto triste por el estado de judai y que además no tuviera la confianza suficiente en el como para decirle que le ocurría, asi que fue con sus amigos que ya desde hace unos minutos habían visto la escena, ya que las palabras de judai las alcanzaron a escuchar**

-johan-san, que sucede con judai-kun?

-Asuka-san se tanto como tu sobre este asunto

-Parece que el soldado no se encuentra muy feliz que digamos

-duh!! que te hace suponer eso genio??-le ataco jun

-tu!! ò.o no creas que me olvido de ti...

-**Ahora que lo recuerdo desde que fui a verlo a su dormitorio, aniki estaba desanimado y luego malhumorado, además menciono que este clima le recordaba algo y que estos días no iba a estar de humor , o algo así en ese momento no le preste importancia- les explico a sus amigos el pequeño Sho, que además había interrumpido a los 2  
peleadores** (n/a: Sho ¬¬ yo quería pelea *-* xDDD)

Entonces cuando el grupo de amigos, se iba a acercar a hablar con un triste judai, llego chronos-sensei , (n/a: tan inoportuno como una gripe y tos para una exposición xDDD)

-Bien alumnos, a sus asientos, que tengo que no llegue tarde por gusto, sino por uno de sus compañeros...señor Kenzan en vista de que usted logro pasar ayer su duelo de examen se decidió que podrá ascender un año mas en el dormitorio amarillo..en hora buena (n/a: see aquí serán 3 años para cada dormitorio ;D xDD y ya si un duelista tiene mas potencial en exámenes así pues, lo pasan al siguiente dormitorio x3)

-YaY!!! *o* ya falta poco para ser obelisco azul...ya me vi *O*

-ñ_ñUU Felicidades Kenzan-san jejejeje- rió algo nervioso el peliverde(n/A: johan xDDD *o*)

-Aja como sea, como no pude dar mi clase como debe de ser, se les quedara de tarea estudiar metodología de investigación para el estudio de el duelo de monstruos y sus características- dijo el profesor mientras sus alumnos le veían con cara de WTF?? xDD- ah.. y por cierto para hacer mas fácil su trabajo les asignare parejas...

chronos estuvo asignando parejas a los alumnos, algunos estaban muriendo de felicidad mientras otros...

-KE!!!? sensei me niego a trabajar con kenzan, es un tonto!!! ò.o - dijo jun xDD quien para su mala suerte le había tocado con su "enemigo"

- yo tampoco estoy feliz....-replico kenzan haciendo circulitos en un rincón

- ya hable, y no cambiare de opinión ¬¬ así que siéntense y déjenme continuar, veamos ahm... junko y fubuki serán otra pareja

- genial w dijo junko, muerta de felicidad por estar con el "chico mas guapo de la academia"

-Asuka-san y Sho marufuji son otra

y por ultimo veamos...ahm... johan y yuki judai

**judai no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y voltear a ver a johan, quien al sentir la mirada de judai , lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, judai solo respondió ese gesto con una sonrisa triste....**

**judai-kun, no se que sucede pero prometo que no me daré por vencido y pronto descubriré el por que de tu cambio**- pensó para si mismo johan

-genial, me toco con johan, que mas podría salir mal hoy...-**entonces advirtió que tenia puesto todavía en sus hombros el abrigo de johan y no pudo evitar sonrojarse_,_** Ra espero que los chicos me perdonen por mi actitud es solo que.... no quiero ver otra vez a alguien herido por mi culpa....

O_O largo?? xDD

gomen eske tenia ke dar una introduccion algo larga para que podamos entrar de lleno al fic u_U

xDD mina gomene pero bueno, espero les guste el fick ^O^

XaO!!

LeS kiEro x3


End file.
